


Erlang Shen: The Chinese Superman

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Erlang Shen - Fandom, Erlang Shen/二郎神, 二郎神 - Fandom
Genre: Bonus Chapter at the end, Gen, Percy Jackson Humor, Rick Riordan's Writing Style, Superman Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Erlang Shen, dubbed the 'Chinese Superman'. A brief introduction to the Chinese Pantheon's greatest warrior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Erlang Shen is known by many titles.**

**The Illustrious Sage, the True Lord, the Invincible God of War…and, most recently, the ‘Chinese Superman’. A Warrior of Heaven surpassing even the likes of Nezha and Guan Yu, Erlang Shen is known for his astounding strength and power (even by Godly standards), his unyielding courage and determination and his noble and upright moral stature.**

**Let’s start with his appearance. He was handsome. Like, incredibly, immensely, impossibly _knockout_ handsome. His jet-black hair was tied up in the neat bun on his head. He had piercing, shiny black eyes that seemed to gaze into your very soul, perfectly painted eyebrows and was also really, really, _really_ buff. His body had perfectly-chiseled pectorals and prominent eight-pack muscles and…and…you know what, it’s hard to describe his physical stature as a male’s POV, otherwise I’d be gay. Essentially, he had a flawless body. **

**The ‘Chinese Superman’ was a term coined recently by the contemporary Chinese, an honorary title and nickname that was bestowed upon Erlang Shen, named after the God-like American Superhero we all know and love. And, really, why wouldn’t the Chinese not name Erlang Shen as their Superman?**

**To say that the guy was strong was an understatement. He could lift massive mountains on his back as though they weighed as light as feathers. His weapon of choice, the Three-Bladed Divine Spear, was in fact 27500 _jin_ heavy, equivalent to about 14 tonnes, yet Erlang Shen could carry it in one hand effortlessly. In addition to that, Erlang Shen had immensely superior mastery with his Three-Bladed Divine Spear, slaying hundreds of thousands of Demons and Evil Spirits with his unmatched fighting skills. He had a special skill known as the Nine Turns Blessing, an ancient technique that made him all but impervious to conventional weapons and magic arts. It made his body practically indestructible, completely immune to any weapons and magic spells his enemies dared to use on him. As though his body was made of steel…sound familiar now, Superman fans?**

**His 72 Transformations granted him the ability to shape-shift into virtually anything he wanted e.g. objects, ferocious beasts, even his own enemies and friends. It gave him a variety of supernatural abilities, like summoning winds and rains, turning stone to gold with his touch (but unlike Midas, he did have control over this ability) etc. And also how could anyone forget his faithful companion, the Howling Celestial Dog? This ferocious hound had incredible power, specifically trained to track down, overpower and maul Demons and Evil Spirits. With its extraordinary olfactory senses, it could smell and pinpoint the location of its target from anywhere, be it in Heaven, Earth or even as far down as the Underworld.**

**Lastly, Erlang Shen’s greatest weapon was the third eye on his forehead. And, no, this was not an artificial eye, he was BORN with it. Don’t ask me why or how, I don’t want to know, and the eye must have made him to butt of his classmates’ jokes when he was a kid. Poor guy. Dubbed the ‘Heavenly Eye’, this eye could see everything. Practically everything. Seeing the insides of people’s bodies (x-ray vision; sound familiar, Superman fans?), what murders were taking place in the mortal realm, what the Jade Emperor was doing when not at court (hugging and talking to his teddy bear) and what the King of Hell was doing when not dealing out punishments to the damned (reading magazines on how to be popular with the ladies because, with his fearsome black face and pudgy frame, he really couldn’t get a ranking on ‘Top Fifty Sexiest Male Immortals’. )**

**The Heavenly Eye could also see through various deceptions and disguises. Even after shape-shifting, Erlang Shen could still effortlessly discern you by simply looking at you with his Heavenly Eye. Because of this, Erlang Shen proved to an incredibly helpful ally to the X-Men and the Avengers, able to discern Mystique’s shape-shifting and Loki’s magic illusions. Lastly, the Heavenly Eye was also _one, mean_ laser blaster. It could fire massive, continuous beams of mystical energy at enemies, utterly vaporizing millions of Demons in one go or reducing mountains to ash and dust. **

**Other than being a Warrior, uncannily skilled in the arts of war (be it combat, strategy etc.), few of those in Heaven know that Erlang Shen was skilled in the arts as well. He got top grades for his calligraphy tests in school, he made an entire crowd of young girls swoon when he played the _zither_ (a stringed Chinese instrument) and he could even recite _The Classics_ in his sleep. **

**But what made Erlang Shen really stand out was how humble he was. Such a handsome dude, with a noble and regal appearance, and his arsenal of awesome Godly powers…if anyone in the Chinese Pantheon deserved to brag, it was him. But nooooooooo. He was generally a nice guy to the people around him, giving frequent encouragements to his junior, Nezha, he made peace with his former adversary Sun Wukong, praising his abilities and respecting him as a worthy opponent and most importantly, he treated mortal people as if they were his equals, unlike most Chinese Gods that were assholes towards mortals. He pledged himself to the mortals on Earth, always answering their prayers by healing the sick like Jesus of Nazareth and fighting and exterminating Demons that were terrorizing them. And he never bragged a single word about it, because, hey, actions speak louder than words. (Although, HD footage of him kicking Demon ass somehow got leaked and was posted online on YouTube. In less than a week, he got over 100 million views and 6 million likes, and shot to No. 2 on Trending, with No. 1 being the Goddess of Mercy’s miracle healing acts in the Southern shores. )**

**So, there you have it. Erlang Shen, humble, strong, dignified, noble and powerful, a Warrior that not only has Superman’s Godlike strength and power but more importantly, his dedication and firm morals that make him the mortals’ beloved protector.**


	2. Bonus Chapter: Video Game Erlang Shen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter came about after watching Erlang Shen in the Game 'Hero of Robots', and I just thought, how great if Erlang Shen were a character in a PVP Battle Video Game (like Injustice: Gods Amongst Us). So this is a brief outline of what he will be like.

**Erlang Shen**

**Bio: The greatest of all the warriors in the Chinese Pantheon, Erlang Shen has the strength to move mountains and is an unmatched combatant with his Divine Spear. With his faithful Celestial Dog, his All-Seeing Heavenly Eye and his vast arsenal of potent Godly powers, Erlang Shen is a true hero that fights for justice and righteousness, and stands up for the weak and the oppressed.**

**Basic Attacks: Combos with his Divine Spear, each dealing 60-85% Damage to the opponent, depending on whether Light, Middle or Heavy**

**Special 1 - Howling Celestial Dog: Erlang Shen releases his Celestial Hound, which lets out an earth-shaking roar, dealing 135% Damage to the opponent, before the Hound grabs the opponent in its jaws, shakes it like a rag doll and throws it aside, dealing 165% Damage**

**Special 2 - Spear of Destruction: Erlang Shen slices his opponent with his Divine Spear, dealing 120% Damage and sending the opponent flying into the air. Erlang Shen then follows up by stabbing the opponent five times in quick succession, dealing 75% Damage each time, before slamming his Spear onto his opponent, sending it crashing downwards and dealing 190% Damage**

**Ultimate - Heavenly Wrath: Erlang Shen calls down multiple deadly tendrils of Divine Lightning from the sky, engulfing the opponent and dealing 150% Damage every 0.6s for 3s. Erlang Shen then fires a massive, powerful blast from his Heavenly Eye, enveloping the enemy and dealing 170% Damage per 0.6s for 3s.**

**Because Erlang Shen’s Special Attack deal an insane amount of damage to opponents, players who enjoy a well-balanced game are advised NOT to upgrade Erlang Shen’s Attack Stats and instead go for Health and Defense.**


End file.
